Lumi Driftmar
Lumi Driftmar is a young wood elf from the Aestusse Empire and started her adventures as a naive, love-sick Circle of the Moon Druid. After making an ill-advised deal with a Bone Devil, she lost part of her soul (see Kali) and became insecure, unfocused, and overly emotional. She eventually reunited the two pieces of her soul and regained her confidence and also retained the knowledge that Kali had gained during her fifty years in the Feywild. Lumi is now a Horizon Walker Ranger who is uniquely prepared to fight the encroaching danger of the Devouring. She current works for the Agents of Fortune and is based out of Duneth. Description Appearance * Muscular * Light Brown Skin * Black Hair (Worn in a simple braid) * Dark Brown Eyes * Clothes in shades of blue and white (prefers sleeveless shirts) * Scars ** Warg bite on left thigh ** Acid burns on her right arm, left torso, and left leg (received in a fight with a Black Dragon) ** Scar on the small of her back from being stabbed by Midge Personality * Favorite drink is herbal tea * Favorite food is roasted salmon * Favorite color is deep blue * Does not know how to read * Values loyalty and friendship over anything else Biography Background Lumi was born to homesteaders in the far East region of the Aestusse Empire in the village of Frostford. She grew up learning how to survive and thrive on the outskirts of society. She has many siblings, older and younger, who have all stayed in the area around their family home. Deceased Brother When she was around five years old, Lumi's twin brother Halla went missing in the middle of the night. Thus began her initial training in tracking, survival, and eventually loss as she and her family followed the trail of a polar bear and found that she had killed the boy and taken his small body back to her cubs to feed them. Iron Imperium Lumi lost multiple adult cousins in a border skirmish with the Iron Imperium. They were members of the Aestusse military at the time. Their deaths instilled in Lumi an uneasiness for the Iron Imperium and doubt about the future safety of her homeland. Reasons for Leaving Home Lumi left Frostford for a number of reasons. Growing tensions with the Iron Imperium made her think that her family would need a new homeland soon. She would prefer to move them to a more stable area where they would still be able to live off the land as they do now. She was also being pressured by her family to marry and start her own family, which she was not interested in because of her final reason for leaving Aestus. Years ago, she attended a traveling circus with her Aunt and cousins and was instantly smitten with an animal tamer who performed with lions during the show. Her main goal after leaving was to find this traveling circus and meet this lion tamer, now that she was an adult and of marrying age. The Twins Lumi's Elven clan once worshiped the Twins but a cataclysm happened and a lot of people died and M sacrificed her godhood to save her brother Suki. Weston Willow is the reincarnation of Suki and has no memory of his past life (in which he is the one who created Nature's Splendor, the pocket dimension that M made sure ownership rights passed to Lumi). Relationships Cyrus Dayne Cyrus and Lumi's relationship can be tense. When they first met, Lumi made some insensitive comments about his half-elven heritage. She has since acknowledged and processed her racism towards half-elves and apologized but she continues to mimic his unrelated accent, almost without thinking. She considers him a good friend. Trusts him 8/10 Cyrus and Lumi found out from Mjessic that they are actually related! Distantly. By many generations. And not directly. Kali and Cyrus also met briefly, when they were both in the Feywilds. There was a fight of some kind. Dag Dag and Lumi were almost polar opposites when they met. He also stabbed Lumi when Kali was in control of her body, sending Kali's spirit on to the ethereal plane and allowing Lumi to take control again. Lumi is really proud of all of the personal growth Dag has had and considers him a good friend. She doesn't quite believe that is, in fact, now a wizard. Trusts him 10/10 Dent Lumi thinks Dent is the best. Cool-headed, capable, and stalwart. She would follow Dent to hell and back. Trusts them 10/10 Hagen Hamlen Hagen used to bully Lumi but in a mostly friendly way. They were very good friends before he died, was revived, and then returned home with Dent. He's back now and she trusts him 10/10 Midge Hollandite Lumi considers Midge a good friend, interesting, dependable in a fight but also mysterious and just a little bit scary. She was pretty attracted to Archie, a male form of Midge's, but there was no chemistry. Trusts her 10/10 Morgan Skalmold Lumi and Morgan just met recently but in that short time, Morgan saved Lumi's life, so you could say they are well on their way to becoming good friends. Trusts her 6/10 Ragnar Blackmane Lumi is still really bummed about Ragnar dying and doesn't want to think about him. Rowan Iridia Rowan is the reason Lumi is still alive (it was her job, for a time, to make sure Lumi stayed that way). Lumi thinks of her as a little sister, even though she is, in fact, older. Trusts her 10/10 Weston Willow Wes was the lion tamer that Lumi thought she was in love with. He was one of the reasons she left home to begin with. But she was young and dumb and no longer has those kinds of feelings for him. Trusts him 0/10 Character Information Quests Lumi's goals are to defeat the Devouring and save the world, as well as find a new (stable) homeland for her extended family to move to. Agents of Fortune Lumi is a member of the Agents of Fortune and is assigned jobs to complete with her team. Her current ranking means that her badge is made of electrum and Purple Heart wood with a jade inlay. Notable Items * Studded leather armor (Studs made of bear teeth) * Glass Dagger (Gifted from Dag) * Carved Orca Totem (Druidic focus) * Rabbit pelt purse (Sewn by Dag) * Land deed to Nature's Splendor * Ornate door handle (Nature's Splendor) * Ring of Protection (AC +1) * Friendship bracelet * Lion pelt cloak (Gifted from Ragnar) * Journal of the previous owner of Nature's Splendor * Lee's shield * Stone of far speech * Healing kit * Herbalism kit Weapons * Glass Dagger (+1) * Longbow * Shortsword Inspiration Korra.jpg Moon.jpg Utena.jpg Character Dice Initially, Lumi's dice were traditional 'arctic' colors, blues, whites, red of various brands. When Kali came into being, her dice were bright greens and purples, with neutral silvers, whites, and speckled pieces. Now that they have been reunited, Lumi's dice have gone into a different direction. The main colors are a light green, aquamarine, mint color and a bright purple, with other accent colors. Pieces from the following sets are used * GAMESCIENCE Mint * Chessex Speckled Sea * Chessex Speckled Arctic Camo * Chessex Gemini Teal & White * Chessex Wild Purple * Chessex Frosted Teal * Chessex Frosted Smoke * Chessex Frosted Purple * More to be added Nature's Splendor A pocket dimension, a demi-plane, a mobile headquarters, and a home. Lumi won a deed to a parcel of land in a region she was unfamiliar with during a card game with strangers. She later learned that Mjessic made sure the deed made it's way to her so that she was the owner of a demi-plane called Nature's Splendor. By attaching an ornate door handle to any working door, Lumi is able to access a self-contained, private mountain homestead. Once the door is opened, one can access acres of forests, a small lake, and a large, elaborate home with many rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a library, and more. A recent renovation added a forge that is used by Faith, a blacksmith who is tied to Nature's Splendor and makes weapons for the party. Nature's Splendor is also the location of a small memorial garden that currently holds markers for Ragnar Blackmane, Clifford the unseen servant, and Cow the horse. Five chickens and one rooster were released into Nature's Splendor by Lumi. Supposedly, Nature's Splendor was created hundreds of years ago by Wes, when he was still Suki. The door handle was owned by one of Lumi's ancestors and she owns the journal of that previous owner. Nature2.jpg Nature3.jpg Abilities Race Abilities * Darkvision * Keen Senses * Fey Ancestry * Trance * Languages: Common, Elvish * Elf Weapon Training * Fleet of Foot * Mask of the Wild Class Abilities * Druid (Circle of Twilight) ** Wild Shape ** Harvest's Scythe ** Languages: Druidic ** Tools: Herbalism Kit * Ranger (Horizon Walker Conclave) ** Favored Enemy *** Aberrations *** Humanoids ** Favored Terrain *** Forest *** Arctic ** Natural Explorer ** Two-Weapon Fighting ** Primeval Awareness ** Extra Attack ** Land's Stride ** Horizon Walker Spells ** Detect Portal ** Planar Warrior ** Ethereal Step Spells * Shillelagh (0 Druid) * Produce Flame (0 Druid) * Longstrider (1 Druid) * Cure Wounds (1 Druid) * Jump (1 Druid) * Speak with Animals (1 Druid) * Healing Word (1 Druid) * Faerie Fire (1 Druid) * Protection from Evil and Good (1 Ranger) * Shadowblade (2 Ranger) * Pass Without Trace (2 Ranger) * Misty Step (2 Ranger) * Water Breathing (3 Ranger) Trivia * Lumi is illiterate. * She can only wild shape into a polar bear, for up to one hour a day (in between long rests). She refers to her polar bear form as "Bumi". * She once owned a horse name Cow but it was eaten by a Remorhaz. * Lumi would be played by Julia Jones in any TV or film adaptations. Lumi-0.jpg|Lumi 70687990_431399500831591_4679140880697786368_n.png|Icon Maker Lumi lumi.jpg|Drawing of Lumi cow.jpg|Cow Bumi.jpg|Bumi bears.jpg|Dancing Bumi Category:Player Character Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Rangers